Disturbing Muggle Technology
by SummerLightWishes
Summary: "Mr. Weasley, please explain why you posted a picture of your buttocks on Facebook." "Uh..." Sequel to Stupid Muggle Technology but can also be read as a stand-alone!


**WARNING: THIS STORY IS ABSOLUTE RANDOMNESS... AND MUCH DUMBER THAT STUPID MUGGLE TECHNOLOGY. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC. LIKE REALLY, REALLY, OOC. **

**Draco Malfoy is sexy. Remember, no matter how stupid he is in this fic, he is still extremely sexy.**

**Disclaimer: BAHHHHHDSLFDSKFHELG. I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco looked at his laptop, his face a few centimeters from the screen. "Look at this picture Weasley just posted, Blaise."

A click sounded throughout the room.

"Wha- OH MERLIN DRACO. I DID NOT HAVE TO SEE THAT." Blaise covered his eyes with his hands and took a step back.

"It's all freckly and gross and... eugh."

"What kind of idiot would post something like that on Facebook?"

"And over two-hundred shares? These people are sick."

"We should really report this to McGonagall."

"And get Weasley in trouble!"

"Yeah!"

The two high-fived with huge smiles on their faces.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"That was extremely girly."

* * *

"HARRY!" Hermione cried, grabbing Harry's arm.

"What, Mione?"

"Look at Ron's picture."

She clicked on her best friend's name on Facebook.

"Er... I don't know what to say."

"Well, Harry, I think this is highly inappropriate."

"Come on, it's Ron. Let him be!"

"HOW? I am mentally scarred."

"Merlin, Hermione. Why are you so...?"

He was cut off by a slap.

* * *

**The Great Hall**

"Are you Ronald Weasley?"

"...No, I'm Ginny Weasley," Ron said to the little boy, sarcasm evident in his voice.

He cocked his head to the side. "But you're a boy."

"Of course I'm Ronald Weasley!"

"...Professor McGonagall needs to see you."

And with that, the first year left, looking a bit scared.

"Stupid first years."

* * *

**Professor McGonagall's Office**

"Mr. Weasley?" the professor asked as soon as she heard the door open.

Ron's voice was shaking. "Yes Professor?"

"Please explain why you posted a picture of your buttocks on Facebook," she said, looking at him sternly.

He laughed nervously.

"Um..."

"I'm waiting for an answer, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Eh... Well... IT WASN'T A PICTURE OF MY BUTT!"

Echoes were heard throughout the castle.

_'My butt...'_

_'My butt...'_

_'Butt...'_

_'Butt...'_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Potions...**

"Did you hear that echo, Draco?"

"It sounded like Weasley..."

* * *

**At the Astronomy Tower...**

A couple was snogging, everything around them completely silent.

_'Butt...'_

"AH, HARRY, WHAT WAS THAT?" the girl yelled, breaking their utterly delightful kiss.

The boy simply rolled his eyes. "...Calm down, Ginny."

"Was that my brother?"

_Uh oh._

"I think he's in trouble! We have to go save him!"

They ran down the stairs, through Professor Trelawney's classroom, on top of a few first years, and into the office...

* * *

**Back in McGonagall's Office...**

"See, Professor, if you bend your arm like this, it kind of looks like a butt... right?"

The professor didn't say anything.

"I'm not lying! See? Now compare it to the picture I took."

Still, she remained silent.

"Please?"

And more silence.

"Why don't you believe me, Professor?"

The door slammed.

"WE'RE HERE!" Harry yelled, grinning.

Ginny looked horrified. "RON, WHY IS YOUR ARM IN THE SHAPE OF A BUTT?"

And the castle heard echoes again...

_'A butt...'_

_'A butt...'_

_'Butt...'_

_'Butt...'_

* * *

**Okay... this made no sense. But it was still fun to write. Review please? :3**

**If you don't understand the arm~butt thing... **

**1. Have you read Diary of a Wimpy Kid? (I forget which book) If not, proceed to 3. If yes, proceed to 2.**

**2. Y'know that part where Greg goes to this school thing and they have to take a picture of someone (or at least part of them) and others have to guess who that person is? And Greg's group takes a picture of... yeah.**

**3. Bend your arm. JUST DO IT. Look at the place where your arm bends. Doesn't it look like a butt... no... yeah... I'M NOT GOOD AT THIS.**

**Anyways, regardless if you understand this fic or not... reviews are always appreciated. **

**Loveeeeeee...**

**SlamAllTheDoors. **


End file.
